


The Beautiful World

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS Unity episode two sentence fiction. Supergirl smiled as she completed her farm tasks and flew from Reverend Amos Howell.





	The Beautiful World

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl smiled as she completed her farm tasks and flew from Reverend Amos Howell. She enjoyed every moment of the beautiful day.

THE END


End file.
